Its not what it seems
by hatersgonnahatee
Summary: As it turns out, Stiles had been in a two year coma and discovers that something has happened to his best friend, Scott. Teen Wolf.


Stiles Pov

Of a sudden, I wake up in the middle of the night, screaming and shouting. Several doctors rush to my aid. They stare at me with owl eyes, and jaws dropped to the floor.

"He's awake!"

Everything is a blur, and run over to assist me. They murmur some words that I cant quite catch. Everyone around me is scrambling around, checking my blood pressure, and working on some machines.

I look around, to see nurses, and doctors, looking at me as if I'm an elephant in the room. "What am I doing here?" I ask, confused. This place doesn't look familiar to me. I don't remember ever coming here. "You don't remember, Stiles?"

"Remember what?" I ask, shaken.

The doctors look at each other and sigh. They turn around and begin to whisper.

I can't hear what they are talking about, but I don't care either. My mind immediately goes to Derek and Scott, and what they plan on doing now that Kate has made a return. I don't know what our next move is. All I know is that we are all lucky to have our lives, and we should be grateful. Others weren't lucky as us, like Erica, Boyd, Allison and Aiden. The doctors turn back around seeming to be nervous. The male doctor has a strange look on his face, almost like he is biting a sour lemon.

"Stiles, we are going to tell you. We don't want you to be any more confused than you already are," says the female doctor.

"You've been in a coma for two and half years." finishes the male doctor.

I try to say something, but no words form. _They're lying._ I think _they must be lying. _I breathe in, trying to form words. None come to my mouth.

"You're lying." I say, pointing my finger accusingly at them. "No Stiles were not. I'm sorry."

"What happened?" I ask, with my throat dry. _They're lying. Why are they lying?_ I wonder.

"You had a suicide attempt," replies the female doctor. I crack I smile. I could never. I would never do that. I had no reason. Or did I? Did the Nogitsune manipulate me into doing this?

I give a retorted snort. "Why would I do that?"

Suicide isn't me, I would never do that, and I told myself no matter how bad things got that I wouldn't. The Nogitsune used that to trick me, that if I killed myself, my friends would live. That didn't work on me, but it almost did.

"Do you remember Scott?" They ask me, worriedly.

"Yes, I remember Scott. Is he alright?" I ask, concerned. How could not remember Scott? If anything happened to Scott, I could never forgive myself. If something happened to Scott-

"I don't want to tell him, Bernie." The female says with a sigh. Bernie gives her comfort, and holds her hand. "Stiles, he was mauled by a mountain lion your sophomore year of high school. I'm so sorry."

I open my mouth to speak, but an incoherent cry just passes my lips. "You're lying! I know you're lying!" I don't react, because I know that they are lying to me. They try to walk over me to give me a hug, but I push them away.

"Please tell me you're lying. I know this is a joke." I say in denial.

"I'm sorry, but it's true."

I begin to count my fingers, only to find this isn't a dream. They aren't lying to me. This is all real, very real. And if Scott is dead, I'm left alone, broken.

"I'm sorry."

Words cannot describe the pain I feel. Everything I saw, the werewolves and nogitsunes was just dreams. That I can understand, that I don't care about. But Scott is dead. He was my best friend he was my brother. We had been through everything together, and now he's gone. "Was it the night we went looking for the half of the body?" I question them. They nod their heads.

I shove my face in a pillow, crying. I don't know how long I stay there, with the doctors watching me cry, and do nothing. I fall in and out of sleep, but fatigue takes over and I fall asleep.

In my dream, our gang goes to fight Kate Argent, and we won the entire battle. All of her men are on the floor wounded, and it looks like we are going to win. But everyone runs out of the room, and its just Scott, Kate, and I. Kate claws at Scott, and mauls him slowly, and painfully. Scott cries out for help, but I can do nothing but watch. Kate leaves, but leaves Scott's head for me to see.

I awake myself by screaming. The doctors don't bother to come; they just watch me from the outside window. I count my fingers, to make sure that this isn't a dream, and that it is actually happening. I have all five fingers. When the doctor looks away, I get out of my bed. I struggle to walk, but manage to get to the hospital office.

The person at the desk seems concerned, but I start talking before he can say anything.

"Can you page Melissa Mcall for me please?" I ask.

"What for?" he asks, with a raising eyebrow.

"It's about her son, Scott Mcall." I say, sadly.

I hold back tears at the mention of his name, but one slips past me. It looks like he feels sorry for me, so he pages her. After a few moments of silence, Melissa runs in.

"Damn it Henry, what is it this time? I had a heart attack when-" begins Melissa when she walks down the hall. "Stiles?" She lights up, and rushes to give me a hug. She embraces me for only a moment when she pulls away. "Do you want to talk somewhere else?" I nod.

We go to the staff lounge room. "So how have you been?' I ask.

"Things have been really busy around the hospital, so I'm always busy." She replies softly.

"How have you been Stiles?" Melissa asks me, really wanting to know.

"Oh, you know. Things have been very dreamy." I say with a sad smile. She stays silent for a few moments.

"Did they tell you about Scott?" She asks.

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry." Melissa says, genuinely sorry.

"Me too" I whisper. "I don't know what I am going to do without him. I really don't."

"I understand completely." Melissa agrees.

I lose it. I can't handle it anymore.

I start crying. "I can't believe that I would do that, you know? Try to kill myself. I can't believe this is real." Melissa forces me into a hug I don't want, but can't break away from. I take a breath. "He's gone because of me. Your son is dead because of me!" I cry, and cry, and cry.

"I've lost my mind, Melissa."

"No Stiles," She says as she pulls away. "You haven't lost your mind. You've accepted what has happened, right? You still have your mind."

"I've had some crazy dreams, Melissa. If you knew what they were, you wouldn't still think that." I say, trying to convince her. I try to dry my tears.

"Try me."

So I tell her. I tell my best friends mother about my dreams and nightmares, and how Scott was bitten. I tell her everything from Derek being the alpha wolf to Kate returning from the dead.

We sit there for about two hours, and she just listens, and doesn't say a word. Every so often, I have to cry about Scott, but I continue. When I finish, she stays silent.

"Still think I haven't lost my mind?"

"No I don't. I think you had a wild dream, and that's all."

"Really?"

"Yes, and leading up to, uh, that night, you and Scott were studying werewolves." My breath hitches. "For a project."

"So, it was very likely while you in your coma, that's all what you dreamt about." She explains.

I give a sigh of relief, but we both know for me the trouble for me has only just begun.

"But what are you going to do now, Stiles? You have your whole life ahead of you! How are you going to move on?" She asks me. I can't comprehend that she just asked me this. I just woke up from a two year coma, found out my best friend is dead, and she asks me how I am going to move on?

"You have been gone for two years Stiles! This is your senior year of high school, of course you should. School starts in a week, do you think you can be ready by then?" She asks me.

"Honestly?" I ask. "No."

"What would Scott want you to do?" She asks me, like she's staring into my soul.

"I don't have a clue." I reply.

"You two were potty trained together. Of course you do."

"He isn't selfish he wouldn't want me to mourn over him. He would want me to move on with my life."

Melissa nods her head. "Then that's what you should do."

She takes her cell phone from her bag, and gives the phone to me. "Why don't you call your dad?"

I dial his number, and he picks up. "Hey dad."

"Stiles?"

"I want to go home."

-line-

My dad says he will come to get me in three days, just enough time for the doctors to be sure I am okay to head home. I still can't believe this all happened because it doesn't feel real. I feel like this is all just a joke.

As the days pass by, it is an endless encounter of physical tests. They said I might be able to play lacross, although I would be benching most of the games.

Everyday, it's hard to think about anything else except fort the fact that I've lost my best friend. Scott was everything to me, and we needed each other, just like a fish needs water. Whenever we were apart, it just felt funny. We never felt the need to make any other friends because we had each other. But I don't have Scott anymore. I have nobody. The doctor suggested a therapist, but I don't want one.

I sit on the bed wait, and staring at the hospital wall. It's an ugly, crusty yellow color. I've always hated that color it just gives me the creeps.

My dad walks into my hospital room. As soon as his eyes place on me, he runs to me and embraces me in a hug. "Hey dad." He stays silent. "I'm sorry."

He pulls away, and gives the doctor a handshake.

"Stiles is all set to go," says the doctor, Bernie. "But I want you guys to check in at least every two weeks." We both nod our heads.

"Thank you." My dad says, shaking his hand again. "Thank you so much." The doctor shakes my hand, and smiles at me.

My dad and I walk out the door, and he puts his arm around me. "I've missed you, kid."

"I have missed you too, dad." He flashes me a smile, and I realize how two years has really aged him. He has dark circles under his eyes that look to be burned into his skull. He has many more wrinkles than in my dream and the last time I saw him. We have a silent drive all the way home, and speak nothing my alleged suicide.

"Did I really try to kill myself dad?" I ask him.

He sighs, and pulls into the driveway. He rubs his face, like he's considering what to say. "Yes."

I feel like I've been kicked in the chest. It hurts to just hear him say it. It makes it all that more real for me, how terrible it all was.

"How?"

"Stiles, I don't want to go down that-" I cut him off.

"How, and what happened?" I ask, a bit louder. He stays silent for only a moment, but finally speaks up. "I found you in the bathroom on the floor, with a bottle of pills laying next to you."

_Pills. I would._ I think to myself. "They were your mothers old medication. I called the ambulance, but you told me you didn't want me to. You said you wanted to join Scott." He says with tears forming.

I swallow hard, still processing what happened. I wanted to join to Scott, and I still do. But suicide isn't me, not after what happened with the nogitsune, or at least what I thought happened.

I'm still not convinced that it was all a dream because it just felt so real to me.

He gets out of the car, almost like he's angry or holding a grudge at me. He slams the door shut.

"Why would you do that to me?" he asks me, tears in his eyes.

"Do what?" I ask, pretending I don't know what he is talking about. "Come on, Stiles. Don't play that game with me, you know what I'm talking about."

"Dad, it's been a long week, I just lost m-" he cuts me off mid sentence.

"You know how I was when I loss your mother. I almost loss both of you! Why would you do that to me?" He says, angrily.

I don't know how to reply to him, I don't even remember what happened. "I don't know Dad." I say. He doesn't reply.

I follow him up to the door. I see how all the plants in our front yard have died and that the grass turned a brown. "What happened to the grass?" I ask.

"I had to pay your hospital bills somehow, Stiles." He explains to me. We walk into the house, and everything appears to be the same. All the furniture is in the right place, but there is a hole in one of the walls. I walk into my room, and everything looks the same as when I had my 'suicide attempt.'

I sit on my bed, and close the door. Everything is covered with a thick layer of dust. All the clothes in my room look dirty and used, along with a few sizes too small. Papers are scattered allover the floor. I pick one up, and read one. The title reads: _Werewolf Sighting._

Other papers, magazines and news articles talk about werewolf mythology, and legends on Japanese history. Most papers talk about the origins of werewolves and such. I wonder if the whole werewolf thing in my dreams could have been real. That maybe some of it did happen, and I was just playing it over again in my head.

Someone knocks on my door, and I answer it.

My jaw drops, I never expected to see this person. I thought they were long gone and never to be seen again.

"Hey," they say. "I heard you got back from the hospital today."

**Authors Note: **

**Hey thank you so much for reading. I am planning to update soon. Please review this it only takes a moment out of your day. Thank you! **


End file.
